The fire (Sequel)
by leezifu
Summary: Ini kesenangan lain bagiku. /Sudut bibirnya terangkat, memberikan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. / "Kenapa? Kau takut?" / Api mengakhiri semuanya./ HAEHYUK / HAESICA / sequel "The Fire". RnR please.


**THE FIRE (SEQUEL)**

**BY**

**LEE ZIFU**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**MAINCAST : Lee Dong hae & Lee Hyuk jae**

**OTHER : Jessica Jung**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY, Typo(s), abal , Judul gak nyambung, OOC, ETC.**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Ini kesenangan lain bagiku. Melihat mu tersiksa, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar menyenangkan hati hancurku. Ini salahmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau lihat apa tadi?" Tanya jesicca sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang donghaeyang kini sedang focus menyetir mobil.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat eunhyuk. dia terlihat sedih saat melihat kita tampil tadi. Dia menangis.." jawab donghae. Raut wajah menyesal tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Eunhyuk? maksudmu si gelangdangan itu? Hahaha dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Biarkan saja dia sakit hati lalu bunuh diri. Dan tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hubungan kita. "

"Kau gila! Jika dia mati yang menjadi tersangka utamanya pasti aku. Kau ingin aku di penjara?!" bentak donghae.

"Ten…tentu tidak hae. Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku hanya bercanda hae." Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak suka saat donghae membentaknya.

"Aah sudahlah lupakan. Maafkan aku."ucap donghae. Dalam hatinya masih ada kecemasan akan eunhyuk. ia takut apa yang dikatakan jessica tadi benar-benar terjadi.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobil hitam miliknya di halaman rumahnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas lari ke dalam rumah mencari eunhyuk.

"Hyukk? Kau dimana?" panggil donghae sedikit keras.

"Hyuk? Kau ada di dalam? Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya? Hyuk?" donghae terus memanggil eunhyuk. tangannya meraba dingding berniat menyalakan lampunya.

**Klik!**

"Hai hae. Kau bersenang senang?" eunhyuk berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Donghae yang kaget akan keberadaan eunhyuk langsung terhunyung dan jatuh.

"Aisshh kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya dan MWO?!" donghae makin kaget saat melihat rumahnya berantakan. Sebagian barang kesayangannya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"APA APAAN INI HAH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BARANG-BARANG BERHARGAKU?! KAU- AKKKHH! " donghae terbelalak. Donghae terbelalak saat eunhyuk tiba tiba menusuknya. Rasa sakit menyerang bagian perutnya dan berangsur-angsur menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyuk a-apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya donghae dengan bibir bergetar.

"Hanya bersenang-senang hae, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Nikmatilah~." eunhyuk menatap mata donghae. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, memberikan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi- AKKHH! Uhuk uhuk!." Donghae terbatuk. mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah saat Eunhyuk memperdalam tusukannya.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke neraka~." ucap eunhyuk sambil mencabut pisaunya. Lalu menancapkannya tepat ke leher donghae.

"AAKKH!"

**Brugh! **

Tubuh donghae ambruk. Tangannya memegang pisau yang masih tertancap di lehernya, berusaha mencabutnya. Namun sia sia. Nyawanya sudah melayang.

Eunhyuk menatap tubuh donghae. Ia kembali tersenyum. Dengan kasar eunhyuk menarik kaki donghae lalu menyeretnya kekamar.

Eunhyuk mencabut pisau di leher donghae. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ke mobil donghae. Ia tahu ada seseorang disana yang menunggu untuk di tarik ke neraka.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu mobil donghae.

"Dong—." Jessica menghentikan ucapannya saat tahu orang yang membuka pintu mobil, bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

"Cih! Mau apa kau kesini dan—." jessica kembali menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sedikit takut melihat keadaan eunhyuk. Baju eunhyuk di penuhi oleh bercak merah, seperti darah. Dan ditangannya terdapat pisau yang berlumuran cairan kental yang juga berwarna merah.

"Ma-mau apa kau?." Tanya jessica.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jawab eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Ke-kenapa aku harus takut?." Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha tak menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"Kau tahu baru saja 'kekasih' mu aku antarkan ke alam baka. Kau mau juga Jessica.?" Ucap eunhyuk sambil memamerkan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu? K-kau sudah membunuh donghae?!." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menancapkan pisau tepat di bahu jesicca.

"Akh! Apa yang- AAAAKKH! He-Hentikan!" Jessica menjerit. Ia tak bisa melawan. Sementara eunhyuk terus menusuk-nusuk beberapa bagian tubuh jessica tanpa ampun. Setelah dirasa cukup. Eunhyuk menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa jessica. Eunhyuk menempatkan mayat jessica tepat di samping mayat donghae.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil korek api dan sebotol minyak tanah. Setelah itu Eunhyuk membasahi kedua mayat itu dengan minyak tanah.

"Kalian sudah menyalakan api di hatiku. Sekarang akan kunyalakan api di tubuh kalian. Kalian ingin hidup bersama, jadi kalian juga harus mati bersama. Semoga kalian bahagia di neraka~."eunhyuk menyalakan korek api yang di pegangnya. Lalu melemparkannya ketubuh donghae dan jessica. Dengan cepat api membakar tubuh mereka dan merambat ke benda-benda yang mudah terbakar.

Hampir seluruh ruangan terbakar, tapi eunhyuk masih berdiri mematung memandang kedua mayat yang mulai hangus itu. Bulir air mata mengalir di sudut mata indahnya. Isakan memilukan menyertainya.

Anak Api mulai menyapa kulit putih eunhyuk. Namun eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya. Ia terus menangis. Hingga Api membakar seluruh tubuhnya .

Air mata tak lagi mengalir. Tak ada sakit. Tak ada tangis. Tak ada lanjutan cerita dari kisah perjalanan hidup mereka bertiga.

Api yang mereka ciptakan membakar semuanya. Api mengakhiri semuanya. Hanya tersisa abu tak berguna yang menjadi bukti kerumitan cinta kasih mereka.

**.**

**.**

**END**

Sorry telat banget updatenya dikarenakan datanya sempat kehapus dan saya harus nulis ulang ._. ada sedikit(?) perubahan genre disini. Maaf kalau gak suka #bow

Thanks and mind to review? :D


End file.
